1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head which delivers low hitting sound for golfers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2010-142448 discloses a hollow golf club head which comprises a head main body having a sole portion with a specific area and a weight member attached to the sole portion of the head main body so that the club head has a primary natural frequency in a range of not more than 2,400 Hz for delivering low hitting sound.
The Japanese patent application laid-open NO. 2010-88807 discloses a hollow golf club head which comprises a head main body having a stepped sole portion including a plurality of sole surfaces with difference in level and a plurality of weight members each of which is attached to each sole surface for delivering excellent directional stability of a hit ball.
The Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2011-19843 discloses a hollow golf club head which comprises a head main body having a sole portion including a front region, rear region, and a middle region having the smallest thickness. Additionally, the location of the middle region is decided to a certain region where the antinode in the primary natural mode of the head appears, for delivering high hitting sound.
It is well known that ball hitting sound of golf clubs is important for most golfers. Especially, preferable ball hitting sound is the key to lower golf scores for professional golfers or the like. Therefore, ball hitting sound is the one of the most important technical factors for golf clubs. Recently, professional golfers or the like tend to use or request golf clubs that produce lower hitting sound instead of higher hitting sound.
In view of diversity of most professional golfer's demands, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf club head which produces lower hitting sound using a simple structure.